


Years in the Making

by wereleopard58



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry’s past feelings come to the fore front while spending time with Chin.  What will Chin do with this new information?  SLASH  Chin/Jerry.  This was a challenge of my Facebook page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lin Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lin+Morgan).



Title: Years in the Making  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Pairing: Chin/Jerry  
Rating: FRAO  
Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0  
Warning: Slash  
Summary:Jerry's past feelings come to the fore front while spending time with Chin. What will Chin do with this new information? SLASH Chin/Jerry. It was a challenge given to me on my Facebook page.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0. I am just doing this for fun  
Feedback is always welcome.  
N/B This was a challenge on my Facebook page. Hope you like the story Lin, not sure if this was what you wanted and if it reads right. You can find me on Facebook or Twitter as wereleopard58.

XXXXX

Chin hated to see Jerry so hurt. The death of Laura had hit him so hard. Since that night, they had met up quite often. They talked about everything from high school, police work to conspiracies. Chin loved the way Jerry looked at things, and it was obvious that his friend was far from being stupid. Jerry had so many theories on a huge variety of subjects. It was fun to see the way his mind worked and how he came up with some of his ideas. It had also helped him, he and Leilani had realised that it wasn't working between them. They were still great friends, but that was it. Chin had wanted things to work out, but she had been the first person he had dated since Malia. It did mean that if someone knew did come into his life, which meant he wouldn't spend most of the time feeling guilty. If Malia could, she would have kicked his ass over that. It still hurt to think of her, but now he could smile at some of those happy memories he had.

'That was excellent thanks Chin.' Jerry grinned at him, he had never been out this much in his entire life.

Chin shook his head, and concentrated on now, not what had happened to Malia or the split with Leilani.

'Thanks glad you liked it.' It had been Chin's turn make the meal. So instead of going out he decided to cook for them both. They both moved from the table into the living room, and collapsed onto the couch.

Jerry turned to look at his old school friend. 'Thank you.' He said sincerely.

Chin frowned at him. 'For what?'

'For helping me with what happened to Laura.' Jerry looked down at the glass in his hand. 'You don't need to spend so much time with me you know.' He was so used to people that treated him like he was a freak. That is one of the reasons he loved to spend time with Chin and Five-0 they were different. It also made him feel like he was doing something useful in his life.

'I know I don't have to, I want to spend time with you. I enjoy myself as well you know.' Chin hated how treated people him.

Jerry watched as Chin turned back to the television. On it was a football game. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the other man. That was just something about Chin Ho Kelly. He was handsome, no doubt about that, but there was more to it. He had been the star quarterback, but he had never acted as if he were better than anyone else. Laura was not the only person he had feelings for at high school. Those emotions had never disappeared, and the more time he spent with Chin, the more they grew. Jerry never realised that he had moved closer on the couch to the other man.

Chin turned to Jerry to make a comment on the game when he realised how close they were. He froze not sure where this was going, but he also didn't want to move away.

'Jerry?' Chin whispered.

Jerry couldn't stop himself; he had wanted this for so long. It had been years in the making. He moved forward and gently pressed his lips against Chin's. His eyes fell closed. He reached up and gently stroked his thumb across one of Chin's cheekbones. That was when it all came back, where he was and what he was doing.

'I'm sorry, I...I...' Jerry clambered to his feet and rushed out.

'Jerry, wait.' Chin called out, but he watched as Jerry left as quickly as he could. He knew that the other man felt embarrassed, and didn't want to make things worse. Chin reached up and ran a finger over his lips he would need to think about what he was going to say to Jerry.

XXXXX

Jerry woke up from another erotic dream of him and Chin. He had spent most of the night with his hand wrapped around his cock. Each fantasy had Chin in different positions as they made each other come. It was just like being a teenager again.

XXXXX

Chin rubbed a hand, up and down his sweaty chest. He had to work out what he was going to do with Jerry when he next saw him. The one thing he definitely didn't want to happen was to lose their friendship. That was when he decided to sleep on things; he hadn't had much sleep at all. Images had assaulted his mind. Jerry on his hands and knees as Chin pushed into him. The two of them in the shower, his hands flat against the tiled wall as Jerry slowly filled him up. Chin's favourite had been his hands twisted in Jerry's hair as he fucked his mouth.

'Fuck.' Chin uttered his body to spent to get hard again even though it tried. He had never thought of Jerry that way, now he couldn't stop.

XXXXX

Jerry stood at Chin's door; he raised his hand to knock on it but froze. His hand dropped to his side. He couldn't believe he kissed Chin. What the hell had he been thinking?

'You weren't thinking, were you?' Jerry muttered to himself.

The door suddenly opened, and the two men just stared at each other.

'Jerry I was just coming to see you.'

'Can I come so we can talk?' Jerry muttered and started to fidget as he asked.

'Of course, come in.' Chin walked back into the house and headed to the main room so they could sit and talk.

Jerry sat next to him, and looked around them room. He bit at his lips as he tried to work out what to say. 'I'm sorry, you were being so nice, and I've liked you since high school. It won't happen again. I promise.'

Chin couldn't help but smile at Jerry being so nervous. It was sweet. 'You have nothing to apologise for. Jerry, look at me?' He waited until Jerry looked at him. 'It would be a shame if that never happened again. You're going to have to break that promise.' Chin moved closer and tangled his fingers into Jerry's long hair and pulled him into a kiss. Their mouths moved softly together. Jerry's mouth opened, and Chin slid his tongue in. They teased and tasted each other. They finally broke apart when they needed to breathe. Chin couldn't help but laugh at the sappy grin on Jerry's face. He had worried that he might be making a mistake, but after that kiss he knew it had been the right thing to do.

'I think I can deal with breaking that particular promise.' Jerry mumbled.

'Good.' Chin pulled Jerry back into another kiss. It definitely felt right.

The End


End file.
